


She's The Prettiest Girl At The Party

by Rebel_OfThe_Damned



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Cute, F/M, dog love, super fluffy, thiS IS JUST REALLY CUTE BC BRIAN REALLY LOVES PINKLY AN D I NEEDED TO TALK ABOUT IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_OfThe_Damned/pseuds/Rebel_OfThe_Damned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title is She's The Prettiest Girl At The Party and She Can Prove It With a Solid Right Hook by Frnkiero andthe Cellabration</p><p>Characters belong all to themselves</p><p>I don't think anybody has written something like this so I thought I'd have a go at it :')</p></blockquote>





	She's The Prettiest Girl At The Party

3 years ago Brian came home with a lady that held his heart.

  
He was full of love for her and bought her everything he could find that was good enough for his princess, whether she wanted it or not. Brian would often make her wear the things he'd bought her whilst the were out, for example; a pretty pink bow to sport on her short, soft, delicate hair. He loved it when she wore those things but she just seemed to hate them, the bows she'd cope with but the jackets were obviously too much for the spoiled little babe.

I had told Brian on numerous occasions that buying all these outfits, toys, beds, blankets for our dog who clearly didn't particularly care whether she was lying on the wooden floor or on a purple cushion with golden lining was pointless. But obviously he wouldn't listen. He had to give the best to his little girl. It was sweet to see him so undeniably in love and connected to this grumpy little ball of white fur.

He loved taking Pinkly everywhere. If he was going to the studio, meetings, family/friend visits, Pinkly would always be with him and he would always make sure to tell people that "she's the prettiest girl there". It was always heart melting to see the cute giddy look he'd have when she was around, even if it was just that she was having a wander around the living room, he would spot her and get so happy and uplifted.

  
Every morning he would get up early to walk and feed her, sneaking in the cuddles and letting her eat on the kitchen table whilst I was still in bed. "She's one of the family Michelle, I can't make her eat off the floor" he would always throw back when I told him off for it. We came to the agreement that he could put a specially made purple and pink placemat for Pinkly on the table and he'd have to clean up after her. He was so happy I even allowed it.

  
Every day he is off tour and home with us, he'd spend it holding my hand or an arm around my waist with Pinkly on his other arm. Whether that was staying home to watch movies and cuddle on the sofa or a stroll down the beach for the afternoon, he would make sure Pinkly had the equal amount of attention that I would get from him. I'd get mad but it's just so cute to watch him picking her up like in The Lion King and then bring her down to his face to smother her in kisses, which she would return.

  
Every night he would carry Pinkly to our bed and attempt to tuck her in but she'd always find a way to escape and run out. It would always make me laugh at Brian's sad pout as he watched her charge off the bed and out of the bedroom. Sometimes he'd even chase her around til she's too tired to say no. He'd come in with a victorious smirk holding the dog and whisper that "it's beddy bye times" to her. He'd put her between us as he climbed into bed and kiss her head before I got a soft kiss on the lips, murmuring goodnight to the two of us.

  
The only thing that frustrates me is that I don't know who the pet names are aimed at, if he asks how is "gorgeous angel is doing?" I don't know if he's talking to me or the dog. I've found that a lot of the time it's for the dog but I don't mind. I'm glad he loves her as much as he does.

Who needs kids when your husband treats your dog as the most perfect daughter you could ask for.  
This is our family.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is She's The Prettiest Girl At The Party and She Can Prove It With a Solid Right Hook by Frnkiero andthe Cellabration
> 
> Characters belong all to themselves
> 
> I don't think anybody has written something like this so I thought I'd have a go at it :')


End file.
